Armadillamingkat Begins
by DecaTilde
Summary: A joint sequel to the Timon & Pumbaa episodes "Monster Massachusetts" and "Mook Island". Drs. Cagliostro and Screwloose begin a cloning project for a mutant superhero, and the end result... is Timon's son. How is Timon going to handle this? How will Pumbaa react?
1. Father and Son

_Armadillamingkat Begins_

A _Lion King_ / _Timon Pumbaa_ fanfic

by DecaTilde

Chapter 1 - Father and Son

* * *

It's been quite some time since the Calgiostro Laboratory exploded, and since the Mook Island adventure, and since then, both Doctors Cagliostro and Screwloose befriended.

During his time since the lab explosion, Dr. Cagliostro managed to find love in his assistant Torgo, who was rendered beautiful in the aftermath of the destruction of his machine, the metamorphitron. It's main purpose was to change the appearance of any animal, be they ugly or beautiful.

Since his decision to be nice to people, Dr. Screwloose made up with his old flame, Tiffany, and even managed to check the math on his experiments.

More recently, Dr. Screwloose helped Dr. Cagliostro rebuild the metamorphitron, and together, they made a deal to clone animal DNA using their experiments. Luckily, Dr. Screwloose had a piece of meerkat fur left over from a few years ago for a test.

"Cagliostro," Dr. Screwloose addressed, "I have just the piece to begin our test for Project X-Mammal." With that, he showed Dr. Cagliostro the meerkat fur.

"Perfect," Dr. Cagliostro replied. "We must begin with the metamorphosis at once." He called his assistant, "Torgo my love, place the fur in the metamorphitron."

"Torgo obey," replied Torgo, who had the appearance of a tall beautiful blonde woman wearing a red dress, as the scientist handed her the fur.

* * *

Meanwhile, after receiving a letter, redhead meerkat Timon Berkowitz and his warthog friend Pumbaa Smith were called to the island unexpectedly.

"This place still gives me the creeps, Pumbaa," Timon addressed, shuddering in fear. "Last time we were here, those clones of me were really angry at me for calling them dumb."

"Dumb?" Pumbaa repeated. "You were rude to those clones. As I said to you before, Timon, if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all."

"Well, at least bad old Dr. Screwloose turned over a new leaf, last I heard of him," Timon shrugged.

The duo walked over to the castle-apparent laboratory on the island. When they approached the wooden gate, Pumbaa knocked the door.

"Now be polite, Timon," Pumbaa addressed. "If Dr. Screwloose gets angry at you, don't blame me."

When the gate opened, the duo gasped in shock and horror upon the sight of...

"Dr. Cagliostro?!" they shouted.

"Ah, my most-favorite specimens," the doctor greeted. "I was expecting you. Please come in."

The two went in and followed him to the main lab where Dr. Screwloose was next to a large blanketed object.

"What is this about, doctors?" Timon asked uneasily. "If this is about mutating me again, or cloning me again..."

"Actually, Mr. Berkowitz," Dr. Screwloose interrupted, "it's something that's going to change your life forever. As you and Mr. Smith may have known, I became a changed man, and decided to become a nice person after repenting. And my good friend Dr. Cagliostro and I have started a project. However, after you see the result of our test for this project, we need your okay."

"My okay?" Timon repeated, confused. "My okay for what, exactly?"

"Torgo?" Dr. Cagliostro addressed.

The assistant pulled back the sheet to reveal a liquid-filled test tube. Inside the tube was a familiar-looking creature; it was about the same size as Timon, only the creature had pink fur all over its body, the head and tail feathers and legs of a chicken or fowl, a large fuchsia nose, cat whiskers, and an armadillo back with yellow rock-like features. They gasped in surprise at the appearance of this creature.

"Hey," Timon said in awe. "That looks like... me, when the metamorphitron mutated me."

"Of course he does," Dr. Cagliostro replied. "Of course, he's not a clone. He's... your son."

"My son?!" Timon repeated.


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2 - Awakening

* * *

Not too long after the fluids in the tube drained, the creature was placed on a stretcher. A heart monitor was attached so his heartbeats would be monitored. Through it all, he was sedated. Both Timon and Pumbaa watched.

"Let me inform you both," Dr. Cagliostro began as he injected some form of medicine in the creature's arm, "that this creature, while may not be beautiful in his biological form, does have the ability to change into any form at will, only if he thinks real hard. He's pretty much like that redhead blue-skinned woman in the white garments."

"And yet he's my son?" Timon replied. "How in the world does this even happen? I never thought I would have a kid, let alone have him made through science."

"Well, at least he'll turn out nice," Pumbaa added, "and that he wouldn't use the M-word as much."

"There's only one problem, Mr. Berkowitz," Dr. Screwloose informed. "Neither Dr. Cagliostro nor I have come up with a name for your offspring."

Timon put a finger under his chin.

"Well," he whispered, "he's pink like a flamingo, has an armadillo back, and has the features of a fowl, including the tail feathers." Timon thought hard about a name for his son, until he said aloud, "I think his name should be 'Armadillamingkat Berkowitz'."

"Gee, I don't know, Timon," Pumbaa shrugged, unsure. "That name sounds a little hard to pronounce."

"I can call him 'Armie' for short," Timon replied. "That name suits him."

Just then, the creature, Armie, began to stir. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the face of his father.

"Wh... Where am I?" he asked in a gruff Brooklyn accented voice. "Who are _you_?"

"Welcome to the world, Armie, my boy," Timon said, supporting Armie's head. "I'm your father."

"My... father?" Armie smiled. "Where's... my mother?"

"You don't have a mother, I'm afraid," Dr. Cagliostro answered, hands clasped. "You were created from genetic material found in his fur, and I have stabilized you."

"You're saying... I'm an experiment?"

Drs. Cagliostro, Screwloose and Timon nodded.

"Don't freak out," Dr. Screwloose assured. "You were created as part of a project that Dr. Cagliostro and I have started. And you are the first of this project."

"The first?" Armie repeated.


	3. An Assigned Home

Chapter 3 - An Assigned Home

* * *

"So, if I'm an experiment," Armadillamingkat began, "do I have to be trained in regulatory movements and stuff?"

"Actually, Armie," Dr. Cagliostro replied, "let's just say that you have been assigned to watch a meerkat colony in the Serengeti."

"That's in Africa," Timon added.

"Where the heck is _that_ , Dad?" Armadillamingkat asked.

Timon placed a hand under his chin. "Well," he began, "if I had a globe, I'd show you where it is."

"As long as you have your phone," Pumbaa informed, "that navigation app you have can _substitute_ for a globe."

"What?" he replied before realizing that he had his touchscreen cellular phone with him. "Oh, right." He pulled it out and opened the app on it. There he showed Armadillamingkat where Africa was. "There it is, Armie, my boy."

"Great, let's go!" Armadillamingkat declared.

"Not so fast, Armie," Dr. Screwloose halted. "You need to blend in with the crowd, first. The meerkats in that colony would flip if there was a mutant in their midst."

"Blend in?" Armadillamingkat repeated. "How am I going to...?"

"Concentrate on imagining yourself as a normal meerkat," Dr. Cagliostro replied. "Look in the mirror and think meerkat."

Armadillamingkat walked to a hand mirror Dr. Cagliostro showed him.

"Focus on what your father looks like," Dr. Cagliostro continued.

Armadillamingkat closed his eyes, clenched his fists and started concentrating. In an instant, he began glowing. His appearance changed from a pink armadillo/fowl-like creature into what resembled his father, only with darker fur and green head fur. He opened his eyes, and was amazed to see himself in that state.

"Hey, I look really good," he said.

* * *

A few hours have passed, and Timon, Pumbaa and Armadillamingkat were a few feet away from the entrance to the colony. We're now in Africa.

"Are you sure this is what Dr. Cagliostro and Dr. Screwloose want?" Armadillamingkat asked, still concentrating on his form.

"Yes," Timon answered. "You have my number in case anything happens."

Armadillamingkat hugged his father.

"Thank you, Dad," he congratulated. "I'll see you and Uncle Pumbaa soon."

As soon as Armadillamingkat let go, he walked on over to the front gate and greeted the sentry. Within half an hour, Armadillamingkat was welcomed into the colony.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This is not the end of the story, however. There's more to it to come._


End file.
